Trust me not
by Geeki Kiwi
Summary: Skyla wanted to do the normal thing, Until she found out her mother, her only known parent, died. In a quest to find out who is her other parent she was thrown into a brutal battle, Obtaining power she never expected she will show everyone she is not the girl to be messing with. No one is safe when she lets go.
1. Chapter 1

Skyla, Dark hair, Bright blue eyes. Wild personality, Currently age 6

My mother and I always got along so well. I helped her with everything when she was home, When she was away I took care of the home. I was still very little when she would leave me with friends for days at a time. But one day my mother decided I was going somewhere too. So I helped her pack up quite a bit of my clothing. A locket she held onto, and a few other little things she said a girl should never be without. We packed up into the car and started our drive. "Mommy where are we going" I asked playing with a doll I grabbed. "To a friends house baby, Mommy has another friend she needs to go see" She said looking back at me through the mirror. I smiled and played quietly untill I felt the car stop, I look up and we are at a macanics shop. My mom helps me out of the car and gets my things, We walk up to a door and she bangs on it a few times. A second later she does it a few more times. "Hold on a damn minute" I heard a grumpy man from the other side. He flings open the door and looks at my mother then me, then he looked back at my mother. "Oh hell Sarah I already have the boys!" She looked at him with a sad smile "Please Bobby, I need to go help John, I dont have much of a choice this time" She pleaded with him. He looked to me "Go find Dean the one closer to your age and tell him to show you to a spare room" He said taking my bag from my mother and patting me on my way. I ran to the nearest door and hid behind the frame. "Sarah, You cant always save him. Your gonna get yourself killed" He said tossing the bag on the table. "Bobby, I love you care so much but this is what our life is and you know she cant go to her father, Hes a monster for christ sake" She said arguing with him.

"Be safe, and come get your damn kid back" He said pulling her into a hug. I ran upstairs as they said their goodbyes. I look around for a Dean. I stroll into a room with a little little boy, He was playing with some blocks. Suddenly I was pulled into a head lock, My natural instinkt was to flip him but he was little bigger than me. So I kicked his leg, when he buckled I rolled him past my left side and kneeled on his chest twisting his arm. Bobby ran into the room then. "Sky come on hes just watching Sammy" The old man said pulling me off the boy. "Dean I want you to meet Skyla, Shes gonna be staying a while" We both looked up at Bobby's bearded face. "How long" Dean asked and Bobby just shrugged. He shot us both a look and went back downstairs. Dean and I stared at eachother and Sam looked up to see us and laugh. I smiled breaking first and sat next to Sam. Dean grumbled for a moment then joined us. "I'm sorry" I said playing with Sam and a few toys. Dean just huffed. "At least Im trying you just attacked me cause I walked into the room" I yelled at him. "Im just trying to protect my brother!" He spat back. We sat quietly for a minute. " I guess Im sorry too" He mumbled.

Days went by, weeks even a few months and there was no sign of my mother. Dean and I slowly strarted to get along. He wasnt my biggest fan but I wasnt his. One day Bobby and Dean were out in the yard doing something or other and I decided to join. I sat back on one of the hoods and watched as Bobby whooped Deans ass, Whatever Dean was trying hard to learn but was stubborn. Bobby looked over to me "Come give it a try, Lord only knows how bad an idea this is" He said with a chuckle. I walked over to stand in front of Dean. He shot me a glare "Go on, Kill eachother" Bobby said. There was a minute before either of us moved. Dean took a swing and I ducked under grabbing his arm twisting and pushing him away. He got angry and charged me. He hit me under the arms tackling me to the ground. "Fine you won" I said trying to push him off me. He got up and went to give me a hand up. When I took it and was on my feet I threw him down and walked into the house.

Fast forward a few years. Dean was now 14, I was 13 and Sam was 11 and a half. Dean and Sam had left and came back a few times over the years I spent with Bobby. He taught me how to become stronger, faster and smarter. He was wise even if he wasnt always the brightest. I was cleaning up the table after breakfast one day, "When did you learn to cook like that" The old man asked rubbing his belly satisfied. "Mom, She was a great cook when she was home. I was always flipping through her cook books" I said taking his plate and heading to the sink when a knock on the door startled us both. "Ill get it, you just enjoy being full" I said patting his shoulder and getting the door. I open it to find John and the boys behind him. "John, What brings you here" I said stepping aside letting them in. "Oh hell John again" Bobby said standing from the table with grief "Bobby we need to talk" John looks at me "Alone" I stepped away helping Sam with his bag. "Thanks" Dean said taking the bag from me and tossing it on Sam's bed. "How long this time" I asked quietly "Im not sure this time, He didnt say. But he was talking about your mom" Dean said in a friendly voice. "What about her" I asked "Is she coming home?" My heart full of hope Dean looked at me with a sad look. I frowned and made my way down stairs quietly. "Bobby I havent heard from her in weeks, She was off on a hunt about a shifter and then she went silent" John said "She hasnt seen her kid in years. Im practicly the last bit of family she has left. I dont want to have to be the one to tell her shes not coming back." Bobby said with sorrow in his voice "What about her dad, Why cant he take her" John asked "Hes a monster John and in the litteral meaning. Sarah said he cant have her" Bobby said with a sigh. The next thing I know my arm was being tugged on by Dean. He put his finger on his lips and slid me back upstairs. "If he catches you he'll be upset" He said as we reached his room. "He says that my mom is silent. Cause of a shifter?" I looked to Dean for help. He made sure Sam was comfertable and safe and dragged me to my room. "You said a shifter? Thats not good" Dean said shutting the door. "How not good" I asked confused "You have been with Bobby for years, Skyla I dont think your mom is coming back" he said with a crackle in his voice. He wouldnt look at me. I shook my head and ran downstairs. "Bobby, What happened to my mom?" I asked trying to catch my breath. John put his hand on my shoulder.

"Skyla I need to try and find her" John said trying to console me. "No! Just tell me is she dead. Just tell me the truth!" I said demanding answers. They both went quiet. I shook my head fighting off tears. I ran out the door and hid in the yard. "Skyla come back!" John yelled out for me. I hid behind and old truck, I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees and put my face in my arms. I was alone and my mother was gone. My father was never around but that stopped hurting a long time ago. Now I was alone, Bobby was family but not blood. I was the sole person left in my family. "SKY!" Dean yelled out "Come out, Please talk to me!" He said trying to drag me out of hiding. He strolled up on me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sky, Im so..." I shook my head at him and just lunged into a hug. I cried into Deans shoulder for a minute before he helped me up and took me back to the house. He took me past the two adult men who had no words when I walked back in and up to my room. He sat me on the bed and I just curled up into a ball and threw the covers over myself. I was never gonna see my mom again, all I wanted to do was die. A few days had gone by and John was still here. He wanted to make sure Bobby could handle a heart broken teenage girl plus the boys, I just hid in my room day in and day out.

A knock on my door pulled me from my shallow sleep. I didnt even say anything and just rolled to face away from the door. "Sky you gotta eat sometime" Sam said trying to coax me into at least some bread. I rolled over to see Sam with a tray carring some milk and a grilled cheese. He smiled big in attempt to get me out of bed. "Only if you share with me" I said my voice hoarse from hours of crying. I sat up and he handed me the tray crawling into bed splitting the sandwich. Dean came in to check and see what Sam was doing when he saw us on the bed just eating in the quiet very dark room. "Sammy, You ate already!" Dean said trying to shoo his brother off. I waved my hand at him, "I, I wanted Sammy to stay" I said trying to get the voice to talk. Dean looke at me with a smirk. I was eating and thats all any of them wanted.

That day was the day I decided to become a hunter. I got up with the blanket still around me. Sammy and Dean confused fallowed me to the table where John and Bobby sat. When they both saw me they went to say something but I just held up my hand, "I want to know it all, I want to become a hunter". They didnt say anthing at first. John looked at Bobby and back at me. "We need to get you trained some more then" I smiled a little and so did Bobby, But he really knew what that ment.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Glad to get another chapter up. Please let me know what you think. This one is a little fast moving a bit jumpy if you say but I was having trouble getting ideas down before they vanished! So far not sticking to any of the TV story just kinda running around in my own version for now. If a paragraph runs a little long I was running with an idea lol.

Let me know if you have any questions. I enjoy hearing back. ~Kiwi

The day I turned 17 I decided that it was time for me to go out and do some local hunts. Bobby fixed up an old mustang and let me use it for a while. It did the job. Every time I left the house even if it was to go to the next town over I said bye to Bobby like it was my last "Ill see you soon kid, Your smarter than your mom. You will be back" He said pulling me in for a hug. "Its only a ghost so it shouldnt be too hard" I said hugging back. I hugged him super tight, What Bobby didnt know was I wasnt heading to the next town over. I was hitting the road for a while, I needed to be on my own for a while and it was a good time to get out. I threw my last bag in the back of my car "Sure you dont want to come Dean, Or how bout you Sammy" I said pulling them into a hug. Lord knew when I was gonna see them again if ever. "Your just gonna be a day or two, I think ill keep Sammy here safe" Dean said ruffling Sams hair with a smile. "You sure you have everything" Sam asked giving me one more hug. "Im sure Sammy, Ill see you soon" I said getting into my car. Pulling out of the lot I saw Sam wave while Bobby and Dean stood there watching me go. God I was gonna miss them.

Years later I was 22 and on the hunt on my own (Wearing a tank top, jeans a stripped sweater and converse sneakers hair pulled up into a ponytail) A small Vampire case in a small town in Missori. I checked into my hotel and pulled out a couple of lore books. Seemed like an in and out case so I packed to fight a few more than reported. Already looked into where they were and how many, Three vampires should be easy. I headed to a barn and slowly made my way in with my machete strapped to my thigh and my gun drawn. I cracked open a door and slipped in, it was strangly quiet but that was to be expected. I found two of them sleeping in a loose made room, quickly drawing my machete I put one down by cutting off its head and the other before it could wake making one quick swing cutting its head off. There was still one too look for, but it was no where to hide. I looked around the raftors but it was empty. Keeping my gun close I headed outside. Going around the corner to get some matches from my car to burn the barn down I run into what seemed like a brick wall of a man. I immidetly draw my gun on him and he did the same. "Who the hell are you" I asked trying to shift him toword the barn.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said with a snarl, Another guy came up behind me and cocked his gun "You ok" He asked the other guy who I had my gun on and he nodded. "Look, I dont want to hurt you, I was just..." Shit I hadnt come up with anything, I wasnt expecting anyone to be joining me. I lowered my gun "I dont want any trouble Ill get in my car and leave right now if thats what you want." I said putting the gun on the ground. "What do you think Sammy, Think shes one of them" The guy standing in front of me said looking to the guy behind me. "I dont think so" Sam said. They both lowered their guns and I put mine back in my holster. I looked at both of them. They shot me looks and took me back into the barn. "Did you do this" The older of the two asked pointing to the two beheaded vamps in a small room. I nodded "Dean she looks like she can do this one maybe we should just go." Sam said "Wait, Sam and Dean?" They both raised a brow "Do you happen to know a guy named Bobby Singer?" I asked with a grin. Sam nodded "Yeah who wants to know?" Dean popped off. Without a second thought I just hugged Sam, I stepped back after a second and grabbed his face "You got so big!" They both just looked utterly confused.

"Im sorry do, do I know you?" Sam asked as I squished his face some more then stepping back. I shook my head and shot a look at Dean, "You of all people should remember who I am your dad and Bobby trained me" I said letting it sink in. It took a minute but good ol Sammy never fails "Skyla?" He said suprised Dean looked over to his little brother and then back to me. "No shit" he said nodding his head. "You, Dissapeared" Sam said pulling me in for another hug "We thought you were dead. Like you went out on a death mission" he said letting me go with a smile. I looked over at Dean and held my arms open. He smirked and walked over giving me an extra tight hug, "Bobby will be pissed he finds out your alive. He thought you went after your dad." Dean said letting go "No not my dad, I looked for mom for a while but the trail was cold from the word go. Now Im just trying to keep myself alive" I said smiling at the two of them. My childhood friends were alive and well. "What brings you guys here" I asked heading back to the cars.

Sam was right behind me and Dean slowly fallowed us as we talked cheerily. Before I even reached the door the third vampire jumpped down and grabbed me. Sam and Dean immidetly drew their weapons and stood there. "Do it, Come at me and Ill rip out her jugular" The vampire smiled holding me so close to my neck. I smiled at Sam and he just looked at me. I grabbed the vamps arm around my neck "Please dont hurt me" I said before I threw him over my back and now I was the one pinning him. He went to throw me off and a blade shot out from under my sleeve and I plunged it into the vamps neck slowly working my way to cutting off his head. The guys put down their machetes and stared as I cut through the last part of the neck. I got up and kicked the head across the room "That will teach you to fuck with the wrong girl" I looked up to see Sam and Dean in shock."What, Isnt that what I am supposed to do?" I said wiping the blood off my face. "You guys staying local or just passing through" I said as I started to walk back to the cars. They fallowed behind me "Uh, Yeah we have a motel room just a few miles back" Sam still a little stunned. "You got a room already?" Dean asked. I nodded getting a spare hoodie out of the back of my car. "Just so happens to be where Im going now and since you no longer have a case here want to just head back?" They both nodded and went to our seperate cars "Sammy ride with me, We can catch up" I said nodding over to my passenger side door. He smiled and looked at Dean who just nodded and let him ride with me.

We started to head back, Dean was driving ahead of me. "Sam, How is Bobby" I said turning onto the road. "Hes been better but hes alive." Sam said looking through my CD book. I smiled, Bobby was still alive and in our choice of life that was a great thing. "Where did ya get the car" He asked I smiled and big "Same one Bobby sent me off with, Just touched her up" Sam shook his head. It wasnt a very long drive at all and shortly after Sam and I caught up a bit we were back at the motel. We stepped out of the cars and Sam went over to help Dean unload. I headed straight for the shower, God only knows blood splattered look was not in style. I made it a quick shower just to wash off all the grossness. I just hopped out when a nock on my door startled me. "Its open" I said still drying off my long dark hair. "Hey figured you could use a beer" Dean said coming in closing the door. I wrapped a towl around myself and without a second thought walked out of the bathroom to grab a beer. Dean stopped when he saw me, didnt have much to say either. He turned his head "You uh, wanna get some clothes on" He said trying to be polite. "Oh come on Dean. Scared I might bite." I said shuffling through my bag to get something out. I head back to the bathroom to get dressed (Black skinny jean, White camieo and a dark brown shirt that wrapped around itself) I stepped back out and he was going though a book that was on my bed. "You can look now" I said finger combing through my hair. He looked up and smiled "Where did you get such nice clothes for a hunter" I smiled back and took a beer from off the table "Once appon a time there was a very wealthy Vampire who pissed me off, I killed her and raided her closet just to add insult to injury. The end" I said taking a long swig off my beer.

He shook his head and I sat on the bed next to him, Just by instinct from a handfull of years ago rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, I think we need to celebrate, all three of us being together and all" I said serching his face. He nodded "Awesome. you guys get the food Ill get the booze and we can have a small party here" I said getting up to head out. I felt a hand pulling on my wrist I stopped and turned around. Dean looked up at me with concered eyes "Why did you leave" I looked down and shook my head, "Skyla, why. You crushed Bobby when he found out you didnt just go to the next town over. You left for a reason" He said standing meeting my eyes. I shook my head again "I had to find my dad, He was the only one I had left to have hope of having a real parent. The worst part is I dont know who he is and all I have to go off of is hes a monster, Thats all my mom ever said about him" I said pulling my wrist from Deans grip and leaving the room.

A little while later I come back with more than plenty in booze. Sam and Dean were sitting outside waiting for me to come back. I walked up to them "I have like six bottles for each of us, I scored" I said handing the bags to Dean and grabbing the first bottle i could and grabbing Sams arm. "Lets get drunk" I said with a smile heading to my room. I popped open the seal on the drink and taking the first big swig. I hand the bottle to Sam as Dean closes the door and opens his own drink. We sat and talked for a few hours. Drank five bottles of Jack and it was starting to get to us "Sam I still cant belive how tall you are" I said flopping down on the bed "I knew he was gonna be taller than you" Dean said with a chuckle. "You are still the stubborn ass you were when you were a kid" I said shooting him a look. "Youre obviosly still the cocky little girl who your mom brought in" Sam said with a giggle. I nodded "You bet your ass I am" I said taking another drink, I was drunk and Im sure so were they. "Bed time boys, or Im gonna end up making an ass of myself." I said starting to tidy up. The boys looked at eachother while I cleaned up. Sam was the first to get up and head out, Dean stayed behind to help clean.

We finished cleaning up the room and I leaned on the table, Staring at Dean as he finished cleaning on the other side of the room. He turned to look at me. "What" He said with a grin starting to form on his lips. "Nothing, waiting for you to finish so I could go to bed" I strolled over and looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you Dean" I said giving him a hug. He patted me on the back and made his way out the door. I flopped on the bed and passed out. The next morning came too quickly. Sam quietly slipped into the room and brought me some coffee. I rolled over and groaned when he put it on my nightstand, "What time is it" I said voice cracked a little. "Nine" he said handing me the coffee. "This better be strong" I said and he nodded. "Heard you and Dean had a moment last night" He said sitting on the bed next to me. I shook my head " I said thank you, and gave him a hug is that what he calls a moment" I took a sip and was relived to feel the hot coffee give back a little life in me. "But you were drunk, sure you didnt try to sleep with him" he said with a grin, I shot him a look and reached for my sunglasses sitting on the nightstand and put them on. I got up out of bed and streched. "I couldnt have been that drunk, besides we all got hotter like, insanly hotter. Even if I did make a move we are also adults well most of us" I said shooting him a grin.

A knock pounding on the door made me jump, "Its too damn early for this shit" I said taking another sip of coffee. When I opened the door I was pulled out and had a bag put over my head dropping my coffee. Before Sam had time to react I was gone. I felt a heavy object hit me in the back of the head and I was out. Sam stepped outside to look for me but I was long gone. He ran into his room "Dean. Dean we got a problem" he said banging on the bathroom door "Can it wait two minutes" Dean hollared from the other side of the door. "Skyla is gone, someone grabbed her and now shes gone" Sam said leaning on the door frame. Dean swong the door open and looked at his brother. "What do you mean shes gone, didnt you just take her coffee?" He asked grabbing his jacket off his bed and heading out the door. "Yeah but when we were talking she got a knock on her door, assuming we both thought it was you she opened it and someone grabbed her. By the time I got to the door she was gone" He said in an almost pankiced way. "Sammy well find her, Shes a strong girl always has been. Well get her back" Dean said as they got in the Impala to head off to find me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the bag was off my head but I was in a dark room, My wrists were chained to the floor. "Fuck" I said rubbing the back of my head. I heard a door open, "Now is that any way for a young lady to speak" a low voice with a British accent said strolling into the room hiding in the dark. "I swear to God Ill gut you" I said listening for footsteps around me. It was only the one gentleman in the room but God only knows what he was capable of. "Now dear is that any way to speak to your father" the man said coldly. My eyes shot straight ahead of me, Was I about to meet the man who abandoned my mother and I years ago. "See Skyla, Your mother was lets to say the least Crazy. She tried to kill me after she found out she was pregnant with you." He said taking long strides around me not letting me see his face. "Fuck you, my mother did everything she could to pertect me you ass" I said with a snarl. "Did she now, Did she ever tell you anything about me" He said stopping in front of me. "All she ever said about my father was he was a monster" I said staring down the man, He stepped into the light finally letting me see his face. He was an older man, kinda on the short side, clean face. He bent down to eye level with me "No, not a monster. Something much worse" He said with a smile eyes flashing black.

"Shes not picking up her cell" Sam said as they drove around "Well how far could she have really gotten" Dean snapped. "I told you someone grabbed her, and by the time I got to the door she was gone." Sam replied giving his brother a look "So we have a hunter snatching demon, you think this could be aimed at us?" Dean asked looking over at his brother. "Maybe, she is a hunter who knows who she pissed off" Sam said flipping through my journal. "There is nothing in here" He said closing it and placing it in his lap. Dean gripped the wheel tighter, He was gonna find her, Bobby was gonna see her again and she was gonna be fine.

Hours had gone by as the man tortured me, "You are stronger than I was giving you credit for kid, Im impressed" the man said putting down the bloody knife walking up to me and lifting my head. I spat in his face. "I swear when I get free ill-" He smiled and I cocked my head at him "What, got something funny you want to say" I said glaring at him "Do you want to know the truth, What really happened to your father" He said kneeling down by me but just out of reach. I didn't say anything but that didn't stop him. "Oh I swooned your mother, Then she was just an innocent girl like yourself, We had a good thing going. She found out what I was and decided it was quote "not a good idea" but by then it was too late, she was already pregnant. To my surprise when I found out months later. She had a beautiful baby girl." he said getting up. "So why are you cutting me up, If im your beautiful baby girl why are you trying to kill me" He shook his head. "No no no dear, Im not trying to kill you. Im trying to make you better, but before you can get better it has to get worse" He said picking up another clean knife walking tword me with a smile. I knew I was in for a long night.

"Dean its been hours" Sam said as they got out of the car heading to their room. "I know! Let me try her cell again" Dean said pulling out his phone, after a couple rings someone picked up "Sky, Sky you ok?" Dean asked as Sam looked to him waiting for an answer. "Dean?" I asked with a weary voice "Yeah Sky its me, Where are you We are coming to get you" He said going to get back in the car. "Please just let me die" I said but not to Dean, then another voice joined in on the conversation. "So this is the famous Dean Winchester, Im assuming your brother is with you" He said putting another gash across my face. When I cried out in pain Dean could finally hear what was going on. "Where are you, You want us well come to you you son of a-" "Oh its not you I want, I have that already" The gentleman said with a chuckle on the other end of the phone. Dean looked at Sam who was still trying to figure it out. "What do you want with her!" Dean said yelling into the phone slowly gathering attention from people passing by. "Crowley I swear you hurt her" Dean said relising who was on the phone. "I want to break her first, and slowly but surly I will turn her into what you hate most" Crowley snarled into the phone "Say goodbye sweetheart, next time you see them you wont be human" He said hanging up the phone.

"Dammit" Dean said throwing his phone on the pavement not smashing it but busting it up a bit. "Where is she, Where is Crowley" Sam asked ready to go. "We figure out where he is and we can go save Skyla" Dean said getting into the car to go see some old friends. Crowley closed the phone and walked back over to me "Are you ready to accept what you really want to be" He said lifting my head with his finger. I shook my head, "Please, dont do this to me" I said with tears streaming down my face "Say it, Say you give up and this will all be over" Crowley said with the kindest of eyes. I shook my head again "You asked for it" He said going to retrieve yet another knife to start working on me with, After about 3 hours I broke, I was bleeding out and if I didn't get help soon I was gonna die. Not like this, Bobby was still unaware of me living, I didn't want to take that chance. "Say it" He said yet again as he jammed the knife into my leg. I cried out in pain. "Fine!" I said with a huff. He stopped and stepped back. "I give up you win" I said letting my head fall into my hands. He smiled and stood. "Now we can get things going" He said with a smile. Who knew I would lose so quickly to someone so small.

"Okay boys, I did the locator spell but I dont think you will like the location" A woman said to the Winchesters. They exchanged looks "Where is she" Sam asked the woman "Shes in hell" she said with sorrow in her voice. "Im sorry boys but anything short of a miracle wont get her out" she said shaking her head. She continued to track the girl the boys were looking for, Her hands pulled back from the map she had in front of her. "What" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck. The woman looked up, "Shes gone" The boys exchanged more looks "What do you mean gone" Dean said getting more upset. "As in no longer with us, in this world or the next. She died" the woman said getting up and leaving the two to discuss. They both lowered their heads, "She couldn't have died" Sam said with worry in his voice. "You heard what she said Sammy" Dean said rubbing his eyes hoping that would help the incoming headache. "Are you just gonna give up on her like that?" Sam said with anger "She was our friend, Not dads not Bobby's but our friend. We just got her back and we are just gonna let her get snatched up and killed? We have to do something Dean!" "Dammit Sammy I know! Let me think, Crowley has her so we need to find a way to make a deal with him" Dean said looking to his brother for help. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

Crowley had gotten what he wanted, The girl was lying on the table bleeding out. Any minute now she would wake up and his plan would go along just as he wanted it. I shot up gasping for air. I grabbed my neck letting air fill my lungs once again. I looked over to the man cleaning his tools. He handled me a bottle filled with a red liquid. "This better be cool aid" I said opening it taking a sniff. "It will make you stronger, We have much to do now that your back with the living kinda" He said with a smirk. "What do I call you" I said rubbing my wrist from where I was being held. "Dad" He said with an even bigger smile. I shook my head "Well since im not too fond of you at the moment "Dad" why dont you give me a name to go by till we can get more acquainted." I said taking a swig from the bottle, I sat it down next to me with a minor look of disgust on my face. "Call me Crowley, everyone else does." He said with a shrug "Okay Crowley, What now. You've taken my humanity from me" I said hopping off the table stretching. "Now you get real training" He said holding out a hand to take me wherever.

My phone starts to ring. Crowley tosses it to me "Your play things have been blowing up your phone, Do take care of it will you" He said giving me the room for a moment. I sighed and picked up "Hey Sammy" I said "Sky! Your alive!" He yelled into the phone. You could hear in the background "Let me talk to her" "Sam. Dont put Dean on." I said clearing my voice. "Listen, Im fine well, as fine as anyone person can be at this point. Right now I need you and Dean to stop looking for me it will only cause problems. I need you to listen to me." I said with a sigh, "But Sky we thought you were dead" Sam said concerned. "I know, but Ill find you when I can" I said hanging up the phone. Just for good measure I smashed the phone. "Ah things not go so well now that you told them you were a demon" Crowley said with a grin "Shut up, I dont have time for this" I said brushing past him, He grabbed my arm "You have all the time in the world love, Now lets get to work" He said leading me into another room.

Sam closed the phone, He looked disappointed. "What she say"Dean asked his little brother. "She, She said stop looking for her shell find us when she can" Sam looked down at the phone in disbelief. "Yeah like thats gonna happen, Sammy look at me, We will find her and bring her home" The older brother responded. He wasnt letting go of another family member. Years had flown by in hell training with Crowley, I hated it but he kept swearing all he wanted was to make sure I could keep myself safe when he wasnt around. "Okay, You have been kicking my ass forever. Can I go home now?" I asked getting up off the floor. "Well, You are naturally a good fighter and you seem to have the spells down your not too bad at this demon thing." He said with a smile. I shook my head, I wasnt ready to accept that I was a demon and Dean and Sam would probebly hate me. I did it to be closer to my father, I did it to be able to have the strength to kill. I always wanted this kinda power. It was just a bonus that my dad was able to help.

6 months went by and neither Dean or Sam made an attempt to find me, Or so I thought. Crowley and I were roaming earth finally. We were in some small town in Michigan wandering around. "So tell me again why you are still fallowing me around" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. "Oh you want to call them dont you" Crowley said holding out his phone. I looked at him for a moment and took the phone. Stepping away from him for a moment I called Sam, He already had the number saved so it was easy to get ahold of the brothers. It rang a few times, Just when I thought it was gonna go to voicemail someone picked up. "What the hell do you want Crowley we are a little busy" Dean said snapping into the phone. There was a silent moment "Well you gonna talk" He said "Dean, Dean its me Sky" I said into the phone waiting for him to freak out. "Sky? Your back?" Then Sam snatched the phone "Where are you, We will come get you right now" Sam said frantically into the phone. "Sammy I cant talk long if you tell me where your at I can meet you there" There was a quiet moment on the phone. "Why are you calling, does Crowley have you? Are you okay did he hurt yo-" "Sammy calm down I am fine, Crowley has been more than helpful and I know that sounds weird but everything is fine. Text me where you are and Ill see you soon I swear everything is fine" I said in one long breath.

"Okay, please please be safe" Sammy said. We hung up I waited a moment before turning to Crowley, "Hes gonna text me where he is. Im going to see them Crowley and you can try and stop me but Im going" I said a little sad "Darling why do you torture yourself when you are a beautiful girl, you could have most demons throwing themselves at you" Crowley said stepping closer to me, I stepped back and put my hand up, I got the text saw where they were deleted it and threw him his phone "I dont care about other demons Crowley, I have more important people in my life." I said and then I was gone leaving him in the dust.

Moments later I was standing at some cheap hotel in Iowa. Boys do like too keep things interesting, I knocked on the door holding my breath. Seconds later the door flings open and Sam smiles at me "SKY!" He yelled pulling me into the hug I smiled as I buried my face into his shoulder. "Where the hell have you been" Dean said from inside the room. Sam and I pulled out of the hug and Dean pulled me into another one. "I was busy, might have a lead on who my dad is" I said stepping back with a very fake smile "Dont look too happy about it" Dean said shooting me a look. "Well I lied, I know who he is and hes the reason I have been gone for I dont even know how long it was here" I said leaning on the door frame. Dean went to let me in and I looked down at the devils trap painted on the rug "That wont let me in" I said looking away. They both looked at each other and as a force of nature "What" came out of both their mouths. I looked to them "Its why I couldn't tell you, that, I was in hell" I said feeling a bit fidgety.

Sam moved the devils trap and I stepped inside and shut the door, Even though the devils trap was moved I couldn't step away from the door. I was afriad they would turn me away and all I would have left is Crowley. Who wants to spend their eternity with Crowley? "Why didnt you tell us six months ago when we last talked?" Dean asked pouring everyone a drink. I shook my head, "What was I supposed to tell you guys. He caught me off guard." I said shrugging, I walked over and grabbed the fullest glass downing it. Sitting down instantly I waited for the mass questioning I looked at the guys while the silence was ringing in all our ears, "Okay I guess Ill go first" Sam said walking over "Who is he"

They both folded their arms and started on me "Hes someone you know" I said tilting my head trying to grin a little. "Who" Dean spoke out. I shook my head with my eyes closed "Crowley" "You're shitting me" Dean said rolling his eyes. Sam just facepalmed."Im sorry guys, yeah like Crowley was gonna let me just tell you everything that he planned out for me" I said condescendingly. "Come on guys you know him better than I do dont be stupid" I said pouring another glass. "How long were you down there" Sam continued while Dean paced back and forth "It felt like ten years, Let me sum it up a little for you to speed this up. He was the one who snagged me, by the time I talked to you on the phone I was already chained and in the process of being tortured" I said taking a quick shot "Crowley moves fast when hes on a mission. He killed my mother, Said he told her that he would be the better parent and ripped out her heart. Kinda Ironic, It took 7 years 2 days to finally break me." I said looking into my glass I waited a second to continue till Dean stopped pacing "The rest of the time I was down there he was teaching me, the basics, making me stronger and an occasional killing" I stood "Guys its still me I still have the same memories of us its just now im a killing machine" I said trying to convince them.

Sam pulled me into a hug "How about a grill cheese" I said with a grin and Sammy smiled. Dean grinned but was still not in the best mood. "Hope Im not interrupting anything" A female voice came from behind Sam. We all turned to see and it was some blonde girl. "Oh Im sorry no room service its fine" I said waving her off. "Oh honey I see you haven't been around very long" She said making a move tword me and Sam grabbed her and Dean grabbed me " Who the hell do you think you are" I said snapping at her. She smiled and relaxed, She looked up at Sam with a grin "So you haven't told your little friend about me" "Shes been back a whole five minutes" Dean said giving her a look. I straighten my shirt and look at Sam, "Who is she Sammy" I said giving him a look "This is Ruby, Shes a Sometimes friend" Sam said with a hurt felt smile "And you guys were giving me shit? Cause my dad is an ass, Fuck you guys call me when your not gonna be dicks" I said and then vanished. I didn't need this on top of everything else thrown into my life. These guys were there when John told me about my mom they knew how hurt I was that my father forced me to this.

A/N: Thank you for who have been fallowing it, If you guys have any ideas where you might want this to go send me a message I am always open to different options and sometimes I get blocked and it could help me! Here is another chapter and next one will be out in a few days its in editing now! Get to meet someone new and maybe (maybe not) find out why they are in this always Read,Review (its my fuel!) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I went a few towns over and stayed at a motel, Ignored the guys calling me. Ignored my father calling me. I was just gonna see how much a demon could drink. A week and a half later I was wandering around my room mostly naked had the basics on (Panties bra Over large t shirt) with a bottle in one hand and my hair on top my head with the other. I turn to turn on the TV and Ruby is standing there. I roll my eyes and stomp my foot a little. "Oh come on this is only my third bottle today go away" She smiles "Oh dont want to play with them anymore?" She said flashing me a grin "What are you talking about, Im just in time out" I said with a giggle. "Cute, when was the last time you had blood" She said taking a step closer to me. "Its been, God like, two weeks. The bottle my dad gave me ran out shortly after I took off" I said dropping my hand with my hair in it. I went to hand her the bottle She smiled and took it. I flopped on the bed and she sat down next to me passing the bottle back and forth "you know they wont shut up cause you took off" She said rolling her eyes. "shouldn't have been dicks cause they have issues with my dad" I said taking a long swig. "how bad is he really" she asked "not super bad but he knows what buttons to press to piss me off" I shrugged "besides I spent what felt like 3 years with the man, he made up for a lot of lost time" "You gonna come back, They have yet another friend for you too meet" She said looking over her shoulder smiling. I shook my head and got up. "Okay they want to play, Tag me back in" I said taking her phone and punching in my number. She giggled and she was gone. A couple minutes later I got a text and smiled.

I put on some clothes that were handy (Tight black jeans white tank and my boots) and went to their room. "I really have better things to be doing can we make this quick" I asked as the guys stood there and smiled. I looked down and I was in a fresh devils trap "Ruby how sad I thought we were becoming friends" I said shooting her a look. "We have someone you should meet" Sam said with a sad face. "Cas shes here why dont you come say hi" Dean said turning with a smile. A gentleman in a trench coat stepped from behind the door way. I stepped back a little, I was no where near full strength and thoughs fuckers put me in a trap. I knew who he was, boys had told me a few stories and I was in no right mind to fight him. Castiel stepped forward to look at me more closely, He had a confused look on his face. Dean stepped forward "Well" he asked the angel. "Well what" He said voice sounding harsh. "Whats it look like" Sam asked Cas turned around "Its dark and very twisted. If her father did this it could have made it that much worse, but there is something I cant place. She wont let me in very far" He said turning around giving me a nasty look. I gave him a 'Poor baby' face and turned around to shoot Ruby a glare. I turned back around and Cas was in my face, I stepped back at the edge of the seal, Damn. Trapped. Ruby giggled and stood up to let me out of the trap. "That was not funny" I said to the guys Dean smiled and Sam shot me a look. "Look guys this has been fun but im taking of now that you pissed me off so" I smiled widely and took off. I popped up a few miles up the road, pulled out my phone and made a call.

"Well Darling I wasn't expecting your call" My father drawled into the phone. "Where are you, I need to see you" I heard a grin plaster his face. "Im at home, your favorite place" He said with a chuckle. "Can we meet then" "No im afraid I have company and It would be a good time if you came to meet him" I shook my head "Fine" I said fire in my eyes, Here we go. I dropped down and landed on my fathers door steps to "Home" Seconds later I was walking into my fathers home. "Crooowwwleeeyy" I hollered out waiting to hear where he was "In here love" I heard him call from his main room and I stepped In slowly "Ello" I said picking on him but only slightly "Darling come meet Daddy's new friend" He said as a tall slightly older gentleman stood up and straightened himself out. I walk up to him and smile, Shaking his hand "Skyla pleasure to meet you" He smiled slightly "Pleasure is all mine" He said kissing my hand his eyes burning holes into mine. "Crowley you never told me how beautiful she was. Such a shame to hide her" the gentleman said staring back at him. "Im sorry I never got your name" I asked politely. "Lucifer" He said with a smile and I slowly pulled my hand away looking at my father. "Can we talk in private please" I said motioning to the next room. We step away from Lucifer just long enough for my father to plaster a smile on his face. "Is this some sort of joke" I said slapping his arm. He held up a bottle for me, More blood "You would swear I am some sort of vampire with how much of this you feed me" I said taking the bottle and taking a swig. "You need your strength and this is the fastest way to get it" He said smugly.

"So whats with Satan in there" I said pointing to the other room. "Lucifer, its Lucifer" He said strolling into the room, Crowley and I face him. "Crowley its been... Ill be in contact" He said shooting a nod to him. He looked to me "Skyla, What a pleasure to meet you, Im sure we will see each other soon" He said with a smile. Then he was gone. I looked at Crowley and gave him a WTF look. He smiled "All in good time dear, Now shall we, I have something for you" He said taking me to a room. Picking up something and turning to me was a beautiful necklace. A butterfly just covered in black and white gems, swirls of black on the white wings. "Its.." "Fantastic" My father cut me off with a smirk. Lifting my hair I let him put it on. "I love it" I said thanking him with a smile. He smiled back "Now I have some business to attend to but I was wondering if I could ask a personal favor, For Daddy" He said straightening his tie. "Depends, What is Daddy asking" I said folding my arms. He smiled bigger and took a step closer, "Daddy is in the middle of making a deal with Lucifer and it could use a woman's touch" He said with a chuckle. "Are you kidding me? Your pimping me out, To Him?" I said tilting my head in disbelief. "Not pimping as you say, Just show him a nice time. He Favors you" I shook my head "Yeah but look at the mass of demon ladies he could have over me, Much older and wiser" Crowley just shook his head "You could still be trained correctly" He said patting me on the sholder and walking past me.

"He'll be in contact soon, wear something. Nice." He said before taking off. I shook my head and headed back to my place in New Orleans. I was ready to call it a night. First an angle who is confused by me. The next im being asked to put a woman's touch on Lucifer. My phone buzzes in my back pocket. Dean, wonderful "Hello Dean I have been waiting for you to call." I heard him sigh through the other end of the phone. "Took you long enough to answer" He grunted "Sorry more daddy issues" I said picking at my nails. "Well get over here, our angles have a few more questions" I roll my eyes "Am I gonna be trapped again" He chuckled "No" In a blink of an eye I hung up my phone and stood there. Sam gave me a passing pat on the shoulder and handed me a glass. "You're gonna need it" He said taking a seat in front of his laptop. Dean grinned "You already know Cas we have another...Friend we would like you to meet" I shook my head "What are you up too" and another gentleman appeared in the room. "Well well well, Boys you didnt tell me she was so pretty" He said with a grin as he circled me. "Twisted but pretty." He stopped in front of me, Stared at me for a moment and held out his hand. I looked back to Dean who nodded and watched with care. I took it, The next thing I know I could feel him digging around in my brain. Looking through all my memories, Searching through my history. He stopped and smiled. "What is your father up too" He said letting go and smiling.

"You know as much as I do" I said taking a swig. Plopping on the bed I waited "Was that it, you want to know what my father is up too?" He shook his head "See what the guys behind me didnt see is that you and your father both recently spoke to my brother, Lucifer" All eyes were on me. "And that, that necklace that Crowley gave you came from him" The short angle said. "Wait, Your Gabriel!" I shot Dean a look "And your an ass, He could kill all of us" Gabriel just shook his head "Please Im a lover not a fighter" He said throwing his hands up playfully. "This necklace-" "Was from Lucifer" He said matter-of-factly. "Now he can find you whenever he wants" He continued. I stood in disbelief. "and what would I get from trusting you, Your an archangel. What word do you have that I can trust" I wasnt giving into this. "You can not trust me, be my guest but you can always pray to me when my brother starts to visit you. Ill still help you then too." He shrugged "What do you get from helping me" He smiled. "Lots of things most importantly I get to help the damsel." I shook my head "Not the damsel, unless you are talking about my empty glass then yes I am" I said as Gabriel smiled moving to fill my glass. " I can see us becoming fast friends" I said shooting him a smile.

I went to take the necklace off and Gabriel shook his head "Actually we want you to keep that on for a little while, See if Im right" "Dean can we have a word, Alone" I said stepping outside. He closed the door behind me and smiled "You think this is funny?" I said shooting him a dirty look "Love it" He said folding his arm with a grin. "I dont find you putting my life in danger by bringing angels around funny, You know we dont mix well" He pouted for a second. "Look Im just trying to get info out of you and your the one holding back" He yelled a bit, ok screaming match it is. "You want to know. After I left I went on hunts, I killed the bad guys. Crowley gets his hands on me and tortures me till I break Took Seven years Dean, My own father. Then he wants me, Me of all people to put a womanly touch on Lucifer, How the hell am I supposed to do that when my friends lives are at risk" I finished in a huff. Dean looked at me "Im sorry" Was all he could say, Before he could give me a hug I took off. I needed to cause some trouble and get the frustration out.

A couple days later I found myself in a small town in Iowa, Few houses, stores. No more than a couple hundred people. So I walked down the middle of main street as cars passed on both sides of me. I jump to the top of a building unnoticed, as I watched as all the calm people went on with their busy days, and hell Im a demon why not have a little fun. I flip over a truck that was pulling up to a stop sign. People run to the aid, I set it on fire. There was no way the guy was coming out of this alive. People started to run away before the car exploded, but that was not enough I needed more. I focused on a small flower shop. Staring, my eyes turned all black and I focused harder. The building crumbled on top of itself. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around, My father. I went back to what I was doing. Another car passed and I cut the breaks. " Is it too much?" He asked sitting on the edge with me, I shook my head "Not if I do this some times" I said screwing with the lives of the little town. "You know you keep at this rate you'll flatten the town" He said playing with his tie. My eyes still black I look at him "You did this, your the one who keeps giving me blood" I could swear I saw sympathy in my fathers eyes "Its all part of the deal" "What deal what do I have to do with it" I snapped eyes returning to normal. He smiled slightly "Everything, you have everything to do with it" He paused for a moment then vanished. I was furious why? I stomped my boot and the building under me started to crumble. I took off, time to go take a bath.

Back in New Orleans, Home, I stepped into my bathtub letting the bubbles swarm around me. Letting the water wash off the dirt I was starting to feel relaxed, Till I felt someone behind me. "If your an angel and are going to kill me bess make it quick." I said with no reaction "Crowley if your watching me Ill kill you myself" I said still no reaction. I sit up a little to turn behind me and there he is, Lucifer in the flesh, Just sitting there with a smug look plastered on his face. "No but you can call me daddy" He said fiddling with the trinket necklace I left on the counter. I sunk back into the tub, No point in fighting with him, just kill me if I do. "What dont even bother to knock" I said trying to ignore him, He knocked on my counter "Better?" I shook my head "Look if this is some part of my fathers deal I am all good and all but at least bring me something to drink" I said as he chuckled. He stood and walked over to me. Staring me down I sunk a little further into the bubbles. "Still cant figure how someone so pretty came from Crowley, Shame" He said staring at me. "I told you we would see each other soon" "So what is it that you want" I said, before he said anything he smiled

"There is something your father never told you, about your strength." He said dipping his fingers in the water. "Yeah and there is a lot of things he never told me. Like how he was my dad" I stayed put, watching his next moves with baited breath, he continued "You have already showed that small town in Iowa whos boss" I gave him a dirty look "Is my father keeping tabs on me for you?" I motioned for him to pick up my robe hanging on the far wall. He strolled over and grabbed it, handing it to me with a smile. I spin my finger he turns around. "Your not stupid. You already know the answer." He said. I walked past him, covered, to grab a towel to dry my hair. "So whats the catch? You want me to kill for you, Collect souls? Im not anyone's to bargain." I said walking into my bedroom to continue my routine.

He smirked again leaning on the door frame near me. "As you may know my vessel is not the strongest" I shot him a look "Sam will never say yes, hes too strong for that" He laughed "Still have feelings for the pitiful humans sad." He said the next thing I know Im shoved up the wall choking, My eyes go all black and I stop struggling. He tilts his head at me and I flick my wrist at him and hes knocked back. "Your right about one thing. My strength is powerful so is it smart to mess with me?" I said walking over and giving him a hand off the floor. He stares me down "Your soul is twisted" He smiled "Thank your rat for that" I said shoving him out the door and going on about my night. Tomorrow I am gonna show them all who they are messing with.

K Now I have to slow down a bit but tomorrow is my Friday so I can get a chapter or two busted out and will have one for you guys soon. Tons of views but no word back yet, if you are fallowing my story and have ideas let me know could help me move the story along. Currently not fallowing anything in the show, Read Review TY

~Kiwi


	5. Chapter 5

I texted Ruby early the next morning, waiting for her to pop in I started to get dressed keeping it pretty casual. "So what is your plan again?" She asked walking into my closet. I smiled "Talk to Gabriel and Castiel and show them how much power I have" "Why is that a good thing?" We both walked out of my closet into the kitchen getting coffee. "They will run and tell Dean and Sam, Keeping them a safe distance from me but still getting to know how powerful I really am." I said sliding her a cup. "But why do we want them to know" She shook her head "If I am going to do my father's biding I am going to have to keep them away, The less Sam has to be around Lucifer the best. Cant have him running around with the devil on the loose" We chatted for a while longer until I got a text from Dean saying Cas was ready to meet with me when I was ready, "You go get Cas Ill go to the warehouse and summon Gabe" She nodded and disappeared. I Poof over to the Warehouse we picked out and prayed for a moment. With my head still down a voice came from behind me. "Can't say I have ever seen a demon pray before" I turned and smiled "Can't say I have ever prayed before, never had a reason" He circled me for a moment in silence. "So why did you call me" He asked grin firm on his face. "Us" another voice chimed in, Cas and Ruby standing few feet away from us. "Well now your both here I can get started. I wanted to keep Sam and Dean away for this one." Ruby smiled and walked up to me handing me a bottle. While I was forcing myself to drink it Ruby stepped in. "Humans wont be able to be around her kind of power, You both are interested in what shes got we thought you would like to see first hand." I tossed the empty bottle behind me "Would you like to step outside" I said as Ruby took them out. I stood alone in the center of the massive building and closed my eyes, Took a deep breath and slowly opened my all black eyes. Lifting my arms and curling my fingers into fists the building started to shake, the foundation started to crack. Windows breaking and pieces falling from the roof the building started to collapse into itself. I opened my hands and shoved my arms out to the nearest walls and the whole building came down, Leaving nothing but rubbish and me standing in the middle of it all unharmed.

I walked over all the trash and made my way to the three of them "Care for more or is that enough for you" I asked Cas in shock, Gabriel not happy about what he just saw. "What did your father do to you" Cas asked perching a hand on my shoulder. "He made me a monster. He made me a weapon for his own use" "And your just gonna let him" Gabriel asked in shock if I would "He is my only living parent. Besides I dont have anything else to do for the rest of eternity" I said shrugging. We all stood quiet for a moment "So why dont you go report to the boys what you just saw" I said nodding to Cas, He nodded and with a sound of fluff of wings he was gone. "Are you going to fight for my brother?" Gabriel asked I shook my head

"There is no reason he has given me to fight for him, so no. Unless he can bend me worse than my father did, He dosnt stand a chance. Id like to help Sam" Both Ruby and Gabriel looked at me with a concerning look "Why" they both asked. I smiled "I may be a weapon but I still have free will, and all tho I dont have humanity I do have memories. I remember Sam and Dean pulling me from my lowest point and I plan to return the favor. I dont like being in people's debt" They both nodded "Very human of you" Ruby said shooting me a dirty look "Conciser it unfinished business" I said patting her on the shoulder. "Ill meet up with you guys later, Go, I have someone I need to talk too alone." I said and they both nodded and took off.

I saw him behind them a minute ago, They had no business here with him. "Lucifer, Are you stalking me now?" He shook his head and grinned at me "What were they doing here" The grin that was on my face fell, "Thats not your problem". He stepped a little closer about a yard from me. "You are though, and until your father finishes with you I have to make sure you stay alive", I furrow my brow and glare at him "My father already turned me into this and pumped up all my strength what else could he have to do to me" Lucifer chuckled lightly "Your training, you are handling the power well but unless you learn how to control it, you'll end up killing yourself" "And you think you can help me do that, with what, Your Grace? Even I can see its not what it used to be. You. Have nothing to control me, Your best hope would be to get help from a brother but seeing as how Gabriel prefers my company over your-" He walked up to me and pushed me up into the air by my neck. I stared at him. A small grin on my face, he snarled and threw me to the ground several feet away. I hopped up and brushed myself off "Now that your done being a two year old, I am officially declining the offer to work with you." I smiled and snapped my fingers and was gone. Standing in Deans room at the motel I looked for the nearest drink "Are you even here?" I asked casually grabbing a bottle and flopping on the couch with it. "Skyla. You need to learn not to do that!" Dean called out from the bathroom. Swinging the door open and standing over me with a dirty look "Are you gonna fight with him, Cause I will be the first to kill you myself" I looked at him surprised "Dean you hurt me. I know you think I am just a killer now, But, I am on your side." I stood from the couch "And I am a massive weapon" I smirked and he cracked a smile as I held up the bottle "And at your disposal" I winked at him and left him in the room.

For me it was time to go see my father, to do it at this particular moment I would have to go into hell. I wasn't ready to go back, but I had too. I went around the corner of the building and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in my fathers office behind his desk and he wasn't here. I knew where to go, whispers behind me as I walked to my father's other favorite room here. I threw the door open and there he was standing over the table with knife in hand. He turned and looked at me with a smile "Darling, come let me show you some things." He said drawing me over to the poor soul on the table screaming in pain. I looked at him "you can thank me later" I said taking a knife and driving it through his heart then back to my father with my hand still on the handle "We need to talk." I said eyes black ready to kill him myself. "Now you went and ruined all the fun. Alistair will not be pleased he was to get him next." He said cleaning up a bit. "You need to start getting busy on this this training I need" He laughed "becoming a bit much then?" I nodded. Had I not crushed a building I probably would have been hurting. But right now was a good time to release a little more. I looked at Crowley and he started to bleed from his nose. He looked at me "What are you doing" I simply smiled and tilted my head, my hand twisted the blade in the body and Crowley started to bleed again in his chest "Dont be stupid dear" He was scrambling to distract me before I killed him. He headed for the door and I shut it. "Skyla dont do this. You kill me and your best bet for survival is Lucifer himself" I stopped but only for a moment. "What would you look like if I pulled one end of your guts out of your mouth and the other out your ass. I think you would make one ugly pendant" I said as I broke his leg before walking up to him bringing his view to me "You keep giving him tabs on me and Ill end you the same way you ended my mother. I will make sure it takes you a million years to put yourself back together if your lucky" leaving the room and heading back upstairs.

I had blood on me, I started to panic. I didnt want to hurt him, I wanted to try and make it work with Crowley for the sake of having a parent but when I got angry at him it was me but not me. The power was becoming too much, I had never taken a life. I looked at the physical blood on my hands as I leaned on the closest building. I took a breath when I opened my eyes there he was, Gabriel. He looked at my hands and covered them with his own and when he pulled away the blood was gone. "Cute trick" He smiled. "You need help" I nodded, "A Demon, getting help from an Arch Angel. Id watch that on TV" We both laughed as he took me somewhere to get cleaned up and calm. "How long do you think you could hide something as monstrous as I am" I asked sitting on the bed as he brought me a towel. "you, monster?" He smiled and I back at him. He came closer and handed me a drink "Its not going to be easy for you" I laughed "Since when has it been easy" He smiled and nodded "then lets get started" He said. For the next few weeks we would be hiding in this cabin he had 'found' and training. No Crowley, No Lucifer, No Winchesters. That was the hardest part, Not having anyone to talk to but someone who was making everything he did and said to you a lesson. I was leaning a lot but my brain was becoming fried. We were becoming close he was teaching me a lot and filled me in on the little things I should know. Who said all angels were bad, Cas wasn't but he was very strange. In the next few days we would try and join the real world again. He thought I was ready so I must be. "You think I can hold it in" I asked as we finished another hand of cards. He nodded "I am not saying your ready to take on Lucifer but, Getting there" I smiled as he delt. I hadn't heard from Lucifer in a while. Word must have gotten from my father about what had happened. Good cause there was so much to come.

Within the last couple days Gabriel was becoming comfortable around me. "Why, how can you be sure I wont just kill you" I said as he knocked on the Winchesters door. He shook his head with a smile "Because when I found you after you had seen your father. You were not mass destruction in a little package. You were a scared young girl who just took her first life. Everyone has a reaction I was just there to pick you up." I nodded and thought about it for a second "How did you know I was there" He raised a brow "call it stalking" I laughed as Sam opened the door and we walked in as he had no clue what was going on. "So you two are friends now?" Dean asked voice rough We looked at each other and both nodded our heads. "Did you get your four? You sound like hell" I said trying not to laugh at the end. "I just finished dealing with your dad, What the hell did you do?" I smiled and turned to him, "I was gonna kill him at the moment I was going to stop only because I cant contain myself. But now that I can I think I might need to go finish that job" Dean looked a little stunned, Gabriel had heard this all already. "But I thought he was training you?" Sam asked. "Thats where I came in" Gabriel smiled.

AN: I know this was kinda a short chapter. I just wanted to get something posted before I went to bed tonight no matter what. Thank you to the one who faved. I giggled, Made me very happy. Thank you. Next chapter will hopefully be longer I was just dragging ass to get something together in my head. Was a little blocked at the same time I am wanting to work on a different story but I said I would post first! As always Read, Review~~

~Kiwi


	6. Chapter 6

The guys were pissed, I was still sneaking around behind their backs. They hated that I would just bolt. Dean and I had been fighting a lot and when I say that I mean I would piss him off somehow he would yell at me till he was blue in the face and then would stop talking to me. Dean grabbed my arm and drug me outside. "What have you done?" I just looked at him preparing for another round of screaming. "You have lost it you know that? Trying to kill Crowley, But its funny." He smiled at me I looked at him as if this was a prank "Come again?" Dean laughed lightly "Did he have a look of panic in his eyes? Did he shit himself?" We both laughed till Dean got serious. "Bobby called today" My eyes shot to the ground. "Have you told him I am alive" He shook his head "I figure that we could make a trip out of it? Take a small break now that you have things under control" I nodded "When we taking off?" "Not for a while, still have things here we need to get into place. Plus you have a guardian arch angel fallowing you around need to get him away first" We smiled and joined Sam back in the room. For at least tonight everything felt normal.

I woke up on the bed the next morning, It was a long night and I hadn't remembered most of it. Dean was sprawled up on the couch and Sam was curled up on the other bed. "Coffee" I mumbled out and Dean heard it and started to wake up. "Coffee?" I asked and he nodded as he sat up. I stood and headed for the door. I put my hand on the nob to turn it and looked at Dean with all black eyes. "He is here" I said as he shook Sam awake handing him a gun, Dean nodded at me and I flung the door open throwing my hand out throwing Lucifer on his ass. "You have a lot of guts showing up here." I said stepping just outside the door. He stood and smiled "Just the girl I wanted to see" "Fuck off Im not interested in anything you have to say" Brushing off the dirt on his pants "Now thats not nice, I came here with some information you might have wanted" I smirked "What could you know" He stepped closer "They are planning on exsersizing you, Send you back to hell" He said pointing at Sam and Dean who had their guns drawn at him. "your bluffing, They know I wouldn't hurt them why would they" He shook his head "Dont believe me fine, let me show you" He said holding out his hand. I looked back at the boys for a moment and back to Lucifer taking his hand dissapearing from them. "Shit" Dean said as he turned back into the room looking for something "What is he talking about Dean" Sam asked as he watched his brothers every move. Dean said nothing and continued destroying the room "Dean!" Sam shouted and Dean stopped to look for him "What is Lucifer talking about?" Dean sighed "Crowley promised that he would keep her safe, as safe as he could anyway. After we killed Lucifer Crowley was gonna keep her in hell so she couldn't cause any trouble here on earth" Sam shook his head "Are you serious?" Sam huffed "I made the deal before she had her powers under control then she went awol and came back good as new, I was trying to find a way to get Crowley to stop the deal" Dean rubbed his face. "I thought she was uncontrollable, How was I supposed to stop her" Sam turned red in the face "Dean she is family what the hell is wrong with you" Sam stormed out of the room leaving Dean speechless.

When I opened my eyes fluttering till they went back to normal I was in a room, A cheap motel Dean and Sam were staying at. But Crowley was here. "Are you sure you have the power to stop her when the time comes?" My father asked Dean. "More like are you going to be able to contain her afterwords." My father smiled "Ill keep her from destroying the planet if you sure you have the guts to be the one to put an end to her." Dean shook his head "Ill get the job done" "Think of it this way squirrel, Her life to save billions" "Of course make this a heroic act when I am basically selling her to you" Dean said throwing his hands up "Yes and in return you and Moose dont have to worry about hell, Deal?" Dean nodded and my father leaned over and kissed him. Lucifer pulled me out of this memory standing back in the parking lot. He just smiled "See, I am the only one not plotting agenst you" I turned and blew the door to their room back open seeing Dean jump out of his skin "You made a deal with my father! You made that deal with my father!" I said throwing my hand out throwing him across the room. My eyes turned black and I snarled at him. "To save you and Sammy you would throw me under the bus? I have seen some low points but this is by far the lowest" I said lifting him off the floor punching him in the face letting him fall back to the floor. "I did it to save Sam" I shook my head. "and yourself, you have been to hell have you not? You know what it was like"I said lifting him again holding him there.

"He said you would be safe, he would give you a position so you wouldnt be tortured" I shook my head "Yes that makes it so much better Dean, Its still hell" I turned and started to leave. Lucifer blocked the door, He held up the necklace that he had given my father and smiled. I turned and let him put it on me while my eyes never left Dean leaning on the wall. Once it was on I left. It was time I go see Bobby, Who knew it could be the last time I ever got to see him. Lucifer trailed behind me in silence. I stopped and put a hand on his chest "Your not fallowing me where I am going" I shook my head at him. "Plans?" I nodded "An old friend who wouldnt be to happy to see you." He smiled "Singer?" I glared at him "YOU leave Bobby alone. He has enough problems looking after the boys." I turned away from him and vanished.

Landing at Bobby's door I didnt know exactly what I was gonna say. What could I say, 'hey, sorry I have been gone for these past few years but I am alive' was not gonna cut it. I knocked on the door "Hold on a damn minute" I heard as he stomped up to the door. When he flung it open he stood there and stared at me. "Sarah?" He choked out. I shook my head "Sky" I said tears swelling in my eyes. He just stared at me for a moment and pulled me into a hug. It had been nearly 6 years since we last saw each other. He closed the door behind me and took me into the kitchen where he started to make something to eat. "How the hell you been?" He asked avoiding eye contact. "Bobby... I went to look for her" I said stopping him and turning his face to mine. "And this happened" I did my little demon party trick and he just sighed "This, This is what your mother wanted me to keep you from." He said rubbing my cheek "Im sorry" I said starting to cry. He smiled "So am I" He hugged me again, So we talked till it got dark. "I should go there is someone I need to go talk to" I said standing from his couch.

As he closed the door behind me I thought it might really be the last time I see him. I am glad I got to say goodbye this time. I went home, not to see anyone. I didnt care about what happened the rest of tonight, I was gonna drink. Some time after one in the morning Ruby decided to show up stealing my bottle. "Thats rude, just show up and steal my drink" She nodded and took a long swig. "What did you do to Dean?" She asked plopping on my couch "I didnt do anything he did this to himself" "Oooo I love that necklace" She said changing the subject rather quickly. "A gift from Lucifer, Says he'll be able to keep me close" I shrugged "so you keep it on?" I nodded "Who else is gonna have me around. My father likes to bargain me off and Dean tried to seal me in hell, Since I got out its been a race to see who controls me" "Yeah but Sam hasnt done anything" I pointed at her "true, you and him seem to be the only ones who give a shit" She shook her head "Gabriel seems sweet on you" She said smiling giving me a nudge "Yeah I can imagine it now an arch angel and a demon weapon getting it on" I said laughing. "Can I asked how it happened?" She asked and I shook my head "It still feels so fresh. Almost like I can still feel his knife in me" She gave me a sad smile "At least Alistar didnt get ahold of you, Crowley has nothing on him" I nodded "Have yet to meet him" She smiled "be thankful"

We fell asleep on eachother that night, But early the next morning I was woken up to Ruby being thrown across the room. I sat up straight and saw him with a very hateful look in his eyes. "What did I do now?" I asked as I was thrown up in the air gasping for air. I tried to throw Lucifer off of me but there was something he was working with, "Et dimittam te servus tuus" He said and I closed my eyes with the sharp pain that ran through my heart. It felt as if my father was working on me all over again. My eyes shot open and were all black and he lowered me. I stood there and smiled. Looking to Ruby she stood with me trying to get me to run with her. I shook my head and snapped her neck. Looking to Lucifer he smiled. "Isnt this how you wanted me?" I asked as he stepped closer "I think your ready to fight them now" He said as he brushed a peice of hair behind my ear. I nodded and we teleported to the Winchester room and Sam and Dean had no idea we were coming, I threw them both up to the nearest walls. Snapping my fingers holding Gabriel in place. "Sky dont do this!" Sam tried to reason with me but I didnt even look at him. Lucifer strolled into the room and I took the Demon killing knife from Dean's belt and scratched the devils trap they had set at the door letting him all the way in. "See boys you lost again. This time I have your friend here on my side. With that I dont see much chance of you winning" He said with a smug look. I just stood there waiting. "Skyla look at me!" Dean said screaming at me "I knew you couldnt be trusted. You ran away and now your on his side. I swear I will kill you myself you hurt anyone" I squinted at him and then smiled "You are just like your miserable father. You are gonna end up in hell just like him" I hissed as Lucifer pulled me back pointing to Gabriel. I shook my head and stepped forward to him. He smiled sadly "I know this isnt you, you will be able to fight him" He said nodding. I looked at him before I took Lucifer's blade and drove it through his heart. Slowly Gabriel fell and burnt wings spread across the floor. "Now for you two" I said slowly turning back to Lucifer for my next order.

AN- My battery on my laptop is dying so I have to make this quick. 1' The spelling in this chapter needs edited still but I am on limited time tonight. 2' Chapter 6 Holy crap! 3' Review Let me know what yall think and Ill get back to you as soon as I can. This chapter might be a little short but that is cause I am a little blocked! Working on it now! 3


	7. Chapter 7

"SKY!" Sam yelled and I looked at him, He looked sad and scared as he should be. I could feel my heart literally cracking as his eyes pleaded with mine. I blinked and my eyes were back to blue and I smiled letting a couple tears fall from my eyes. "Help me" I mouthed and I threw Lucifer to the nearest wall and let the guys down. Holding up the blade Dean rushes for it when Sam grabs it, "It wont kill him" I said sitting there with my head down as Dean just hovered over me while Sam made his way to make a final blow on Lucifer. Once he was gone Sam walked over to help me up and sit me on the bed all while Dean just scowled at me. "What just happened?" Sam asked calmly getting me a drink, I swallowed the last drop before I began. "He unleashed my full power. Before I could control it, Ill turn back into that thing Sam you're not safe with me!" I said shoving the glass in his hands before making my way for the door. Dean blocked me and only nodded back to the bed. "What do you mean?" Sam carried on giving his brother a dirty look "Ruby and I were getting along so well and we fell asleep talking last night. Lucifer showed up and did this small chant, The next thing I know I am putting a blade into..." I looked across the room and stood up to go to his body. I bent down and touched his face "Poor Gabriel, He didn't do anything to deserve this." I said looking down "Hes not dead, It wasn't Lucifer's personal blade I used so we just have to find him." I said standing.

All at once I didn't see it coming Dean hits me with his fist across my cheekbone and I fall ontop of Gabriel's body. "Dean what the hell!" Sam yells as I look back up at him nodding. "You get one Dean. I couldn't control myself before but I sure can now" I snarled at him and he shook off his hand helping me up. "I understand, But I am on your side." I said holding onto his hand "How did he control you then" Dean asked and I was relived that he was at least less mad at me. I shrugged "Dunno. Must have been because he released the power" Sam shook his head furiously "The necklace!" He said as he ripped it off me. "Sam I thought it was just a tracker" Dean and I looked at Sam like he was crazy when he started flipping through a book. "No! I read about a necklace that did something similar I just need to find it" He said as he scrambled between books. I turned to Dean "I need to go find someone, Ill come back after. Is that okay with you" I asked giving him a look and he pulled me into a hug. I stood shocked for a moment then hugged him back "I'm sorry" I said pulling away from the hug and heading out. I turned up at an old army base, Just the place I need to be. I sighed and began to pray, There were only two people I was trying to reach and I would take either.

I paced back and forth as I waited, Soon enough I heard the flapping of wings and turned on my heel quickly. He was here and I ran straight to him basically tackling him in a hug. Castiel hugged back lightly before giving me a very confused look. "Cas I need your help" I asked and he nodded slightly "Lucifer did something to me, Sam and Dean are working on that. I thought I killed Gabriel but now he wont even come when I call him I'm desperate" Cas' brows knitted together "So how can I help?" He asked and I smiled "I need you to find him for me. We have unfinished business and if he wont show his face Ill come to him" He nodded "Ill see you soon then" He said and in a blink of the eye he was gone. I had to fix everything and keep the ones I love safe, Taking down Lucifer was not going to be an easy thing but I would kill him if it was the last thing I did...Ever.

 **AN: Okay so I know this is a short chapter and its been a super long time. I have no excuses for it I just couldn't write this for a while cause I didn't have inspiration but now I have a little but I wanted to give you guys something for thos who still fallow it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

~KiWi~


End file.
